


Who Said School Is Boring?

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa play around in class.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 13





	Who Said School Is Boring?

It was June 15th, the day before graduation and Vanessa was clearing out her locker. She was saving all her notes and papers while Brooke on the other hand was dumping everything in the trash can.

"You should really save everything." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to Stanford like you, Ness, I couldn't care less about all this shit." Vanessa rolled her eyes this time and finished putting everything in her backpack.

"Let's get to class." Brooke scoffed.

"You honestly think I'm going to the last class of my life?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yep." She took her arm and led her to the science lab. Brooke groaned as they sat down, but perked up when she saw a tv getting rolled into the room.

"Yes, a movie!" The teacher looked at her in annoyance. 

"Don't get too excited Ms. Hytes, this is an informative documentary." Brooke sat back in her seat, still happy they didn't have to do real work. The tv turned on and a monotone narrater started speaking and Brooke immediately got bored. She looked over at Vanessa was eagerly watching about the planets and the milky way. Brooke scooted closer to Vanessa and whispered in her ear.

"Remember that vibrator I used on you?" She saw Vanessa's cheeks flush, and she nodded.

"I have it with me right now if you wanna use it." Vanessa looked at Brooke.

"In class?! No way." Brooke sighed. She sneakily took it out of her backpack and turned it on, the gentle whir of the toy starting up. 

"Brooke don't do that in here! What if Mr. Young sees you?" Brook undid her button and pulled down her zipper and shoved the toy down her panties. She closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open in pleasure. She twirled it around and bit her lip and Vanessa felt her own clit throb at the sight. She cleared her throat and tried to pay attention to documentary but it was damn near impossible with Brooke's soft moans and whimpers. Vanessa kept a watchful eye on Brooke who arched her back and let out a heavy breath and Vanessa knew she was coming when her legs started twitching and shaking. Vanessa took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, trying not to put any pressure on her swollen pussy.

"Y-you sure you don't wanna have some fun?" Brooke was breathless and her eyes were heavy lidded as she passed Vanessa the vibrator under the table. Vanessa sighed and took it, pulling down the waistband of her maxi skirt. Brooke smirked when Vanessa started to use it, teeth clenching and eyes squeezing shut. Vanessa opened her eyes and tried to focus on the documentary, looking at the teacher every so often to make sure he wasn't looking at them. Vanessa felt heat pool to the bottom of her stomach and she felt electricity running through her body and she knew she was close. She pressed the vibrator down harder and she came, letting out a quiet moan and grabbing onto the table. She handed the toy back to Brooke and Brooke laughed.

"Not so much of a goodie two shoes are you now?" Vanessa glared at Brooke and she raised her hands up.

"What?"

"No talking, Ms. Hytes." The teacher shot the girls a look and Vanessa sunk down into her seat. Once their final high school class was over, Brooke bolted out of the classroom and Vanessa followed.

"You could've gotten us in real trouble, you know." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So?" Vanessa sighed

"So, that could've hurt my chances at Stanford." Brooke stared at Vanessa.

"All you fucking care about is school and it pisses me off." Vanessa lowered her gaze and Brooke immediately felt bad.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun." Vanessa looked up at Brooke and giggled.

"That was pretty fun." Brooke smiled.

"Told ya so."


End file.
